


kittens

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seawench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/gifts).



The first kitten shows up when Poppet and Widget are five. 

There had always been cats around the circus, but until now never kittens. Their parents find her playing with them, trying to get her small cats to behave like their large ones. It isn’t really going well, though she insists they can do it.

Widget watches for a few minutes after their arrival, then nods too seriously for such a small child and leaves. When he returns, he has milk which the kittens fall upon as if starving. 

They are much more willing to play along when they’re full.


End file.
